Be my
by greekgodapollo
Summary: Basically taking request in my reviews or inbox for any type of pairing between anyone. More info in side. Just setting it to T just in case. Dont mind the Genre.
1. Chapter 1

_** I know a lot of people are doing this but hey! I thought it would be fun to try.**_

_** If you have a favorite, unusual, funny, ect shipping send a message or leave a review! I promise to get to everyones and make it perfect.**_

_** If you have your own idea of how the story can go or a cool plot, tell me so the story can be to your likeing.**_

_** You can make it as detailed as you want or just let me do all the work :)**_

_** Any thing is excepted no matter what. ;D**_

_** ~GreenBlood**_


	2. Terezi x Karkat

_**Decided to start of with the easiest one which was Terezi x Karkat. The Kanaya x Jake is under construction (I have no idea how that shipping is going to work out)**_  
><em><strong>But here ya go "Just a person" Fluff Fluff Fluff.<strong>_

"Gog damn it how the hell am I losing to you!" Karkat yelled trying not to flip the board. He and Terezi were playing Monopoly for a good hour now and every time he landed somewhere he had to pay the blind troll.

"Hehe, you should now better not to underestimate me Karkles" Terezi crackled as she rolled the die. Karkat just grumbled as he watched her pass by the only spot he owned and land right on free parking. Karkat took the die, shook it feircely and threw it on the board.5. 1,2,3,4-

"Fuck!" he yells. Terezi just laughs and puts out her hand. "Pay up Karkles" she says. Your on my turf.

"Im going to go fucking bank rupt. How the hell do humans play this game with out burning the fucking board?"

"Oh come on this game is fun!"

"Easy for you to say" Your not the one who's about to be homeless.

"Well theres another way to repay me Ya know" Terezi said grining.

"Oh yeah" Well tell m-. Karkat was cut off by a set off lips pressed against his. The lips were soft, silky, warm, and Terezi's. Before Karkat could kiss back she pulled away. Both of your cheeks flushed.

"My turn" she says quickly. Karkat just stares at her and thinks,_ Maybe I should land on her property more?_


	3. Gamzee x Karkat

_Well still working on the UU x Karkat one and Kanaya X Jake ones. So i thought I just go and publish the Gamzee and Karkat one. Prepare your anus's._  
><em>_<em>

Karkat didn't know what to think. He sat on his couch still frozen from the recent event that occured moments ago. What just happend?

Earlier~

"Do you ever smile Karbro" Gamzee asked his short friend. Karkat gave him a confused expression.

"What kind of question is that" He spat.

"I never see you motherfucking smile bro. You need to do it more often".

"I dont need to do shit! If I dont smile often then thats up to me. I dont need some high ass clown telling me what to d- Ah!" the troll was cut off by a suprise tickle fight. Gamzee pinned down the other easily and ran his fingers all over Karkat.

"Ah- Fuck! Gamzee! Haha. S-s-stop. Oh gog". The red blooded troll was running out of breath and turning redder as Gamzee continued to tickle him.

"No way bro. This is a motherfucking miricle. Your smileing"

"Ha- only because- your dumb ass is- fucking tickling me!"

"Yeup."

"Gamzee if you dont stop im going to rip of one of your horns!"

"Fine bro." Gamzee stoped ticking his friend but still hovered over Karkat.

"You can get the fuck off of me now." Karkat said. Gamzee said nothing and just looked into red eyes.

"Gamzee...

"Yeah?" Nothing more was said as Gamzee connected their lips. Without thinking Karkat kissed back. It lasted shorter then Karkat hoped it would. Without another word Gamzee removed himself from Karkat and walked into the kitchen leaving Karkat on the couch dumb found.

_**I know its a bit of a cliff Hanger but I suck at endings x_x Forgive me.**_


	4. Karkat x John

_**Thanks for the challenging and weird reviews guys! Seriously some of these ships are really awesome but….wow. Eheheh. Well enjoy the John/Kat fluff :3**_

When you think of him you think of the color blue. How his big blue eyes sparkle when he talks and how they stare right into your soul. You also think of wind. How he makes you feel so free, so loose, and how he is the only one to cool you down.

But there are the bad times. The fights you get into, the tears he sheds. The tears you shed yourself. Those moments when you want to just run far far away, and never come back. Those are the scary moments. The moments when you feel that you could lose him.

Staying mad at him is impossible. You love everything about him. From his big front teeth, to his ridiculous obsession for con-air. There's nothing you would change about him. (Maybe his choice of movie). He makes you feel like you have a purpose.

He's the only one who can deal with your hot headedness and bitchy attitude. You don't know how he does it but he does. You guess that's what humans call, True Love.

_**Ok so Im going to get to all of these request. Its going to take a while yes, but Im one person :I Calm yo Tits and enjoy~**_


	5. Dave x John

**_Please excuse my lazy ass for not writing in a while. Please also excuse the fact that I have no idea how to write a good Dave. Well, try to enjoy._**

"God damn it Egbert, give me the fucking remote."

"No way! It's my turn to pick the movie."

"You picked yesterday."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"John."

"Dave."

The two of you were tangled on the couch fighting over a fucking remote. It was childish but you just didn't want to sit through yet another shitty movie. This was going on for a solid 20 minutes. And you weren't about to give in.

But the pop you heard in your shoulder told you, you should.

"Ah. You know what. Fuck it. Take the damn remote." And with that the both of you untangled and settled back down.A goofy victory smile appeared on John's face.

"What the hell did I do to get stuck with you Egbert?"

"Please, You should be grateful to have a pranking master, like myself, in your presence."

You turn and snicker facing the TV screen. But you couldn't get what John said out of your head. You didn't want to admit it, nor were you ever going to, but you were sort of lucky to have him in your life. Wow that was cheesy. Anyway, you never really realized that until now.

Surprisingly a lot of people swooned over him in the past. Vriska, big time, Karkat, hell even Rose felt a little something for him a while ago.

He could have chosen anyone of those people. Another thing you would never admit was that they could each give him something you couldn't. But none of them could love him like you do.

So yeah. You were pretty lucky. Lucky to have John Egbert as your best bro and boyfriend. You turned to look at him. He turned his head to.

"Hm?"

"Nothing" you say giving him a rare small smile. Smiling a bucktooth smile back at you, he shifted so that he could rest his head on your shoulder.

A lucky man you were.

**_This was short. I don't know what to really call this. Is this fluff? I dunno. Well I hope it was all spelled right. If not I'll fix it later. I will also try to get to the other request._**


End file.
